


The Real Moment of Truth

by the_one_and_only_one



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: We all know how that scene should have gone. This is my (very bad) take on it.





	The Real Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This was written for [Canon Fest](http://merlin-canon.livejournal.com/) on LJ.  
> Huge thank yous have to go to Kitty and MK for this fest!

Merlin’s fingers slipped. How many times had he done this same routine on Arthur, and yet, he couldn’t do it for himself? He could feel Arthur watching him struggle; laughing nervously, he tried again, only to fail. 

“Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me.” Merlin started.

“I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin.” Arthur continued, not noticing Merlin’s readiness to admit his secret. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Merlin said, hiding behind a laugh. 

“What is it? If you’ve got something to say, now’s the time to say it.” 

“I--”

“Arthur!” Morgana burst in. “They’ve crossed the river.” She ran out, not waiting for the boys to follow her, but Arthur remained, turning his head back to Merlin.

“What? Spit it out.”

Merlin wringed his hands. His palms felt clammy and he made to wipe them on his tunic, before realising he was rubbing his hands on cold chainmail. 

“Merlin, there’s not much time.” Arthur said, his eyes moving to the window, searching for signs of the arrivals of Kanen and his men. 

“I know, I know.” Merlin’s hands went to his hair, messing and rucking it up all over. He paced the room. How was he supposed to admit his magic? To the Prince of Camelot, no less? _“Hey Arthur, by the way, I have magic...and it’s also possible I’m the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth, but hey, I’m only illegal”_ didn’t quite seem right. The hut seemed very quiet all of a sudden, and Merlin looked up to Arthur, only to find him staring right back. Merlin realised he may have just said all of this out loud. “Arthur?” 

“Magic...you? But, magic’s evil. And you...magic?” Arthur looked like he needed to sit down and his arm reached out to support himself on the wall. 

“Arthur? You’re not looking too good…” Merlin trailed off when Arthur glared at him.

“ _Mer_ lin, regardless of the fact that you just told me you have magic, which by the way, how in God’s name have you managed to keep yourself alive for the last eighteen years? More to the point, however, you cannot go round saying I don't look good, when, in fact, I know that I look great. The chainmail does wonders for my shoulders.” Arthur, in Merlin's opinion, sounded like he was rambling, but he didn't seem too upset about the whole magic situation, more about the fact that Merlin had somehow insulted his ego.

“Uh…” Merlin was lost. If he was honest, he expected a lot of pots being broken upon impact with his head, but Arthur was looking at him expectantly. “Sorry for saying you're not pretty?”

“Thank you.” Arthur put his hands on his hips and adopted what Merlin liked to call his ‘I'm the Prince and you have to listen to what I'm going to say’ look, which, admittedly, needed a better name.

“But...but, you’re not angry.” Merlin was very confused.

“I’m angry that it took you so long to tell me something that everybody who has half a brain figured out ages ago!” Arthur paused to take a breath. “But I can’t be angry for you being who you are, that’s not right.”

Merlin stared blankly at him. “Th-thank you, Sire.”

“Now,” Arthur said, turning towards the door and picking up his sword on the way. “Please tell me you know how to save the village.”


End file.
